


he wants me, he wants me more

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “I thought you didn’t want me,” Stiles says, stubbornly refusing to turn to face Boyd.





	he wants me, he wants me more

“I thought you didn’t want me,” Stiles says, stubbornly refusing to turn to face Boyd.

 

“Baby,” Boyd tries, fighting a smile, he puts his hands on Stiles shoulders and - when Stiles doesn’t pull away - rubs his palms soothingly over Stiles’ arms, “I never said I didn’t  _ want you _ .”

 

“Yeah you did!” Stiles argues, going as far as to stomp his foot, yet he doesn’t fight him when Boyd wraps him up in a hug, actually slumping into him.

 

“What I said, you little spy, was that I didn’t want you to get drunk tonight,” Boyd explains, kissing the side of Stiles’ neck to mollify him, “But it would appear you already had one drink too many.”

 

“Nu-uh,” Stiles protests, wriggling in Boyd’s hold until they’re facing each other, “I’m perfectly fine for whatever you have planned.”

 

“What I have planned, pretty boy, is for us to go home soon because you have work in the morning.”

 

Stiles whines at that, pressing his face into Boyd’s neck.

 

“I don’t wanna!”

 

“I know you don’t, baby,” Boyd says trying very hard not to laugh, “So how about I promise to get up early and make you breakfast, huh?” 

 

Stiles immediately perks up, as if Boyd hasn’t been waking up early to make them both breakfast for the past four years.

 

“Pancakes?”

 

“Whatever you want, baby.”

 

Stiles shoots him a sly look.

 

“Kisses?”

 

This time Boyd does laugh.

 

“Any time you want, beautiful,” he promises, “Anytime you want.”

 


End file.
